


Accidental Team Building

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons plays the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer with two unknown players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous tumblr request.

“This ending is pure rubbish,” Simmons said, throwing her controller down on the bed. 

“Oh so you finally finished?” Fitz asked, standing in the doorway holding a bowl of popcorn and his tablet. “ Yeah its bollocks. Even the “extended special ending,” he said with disgust. 

“YUP,” Simmons nodded in agreement. “They make one of the most interesting storylines through the first two games and then they just… _end…with that._ I just. I don’t. I don’t even.” 

Fitz walked in and sat down, picking up the controller she had thrown. He looked for the other controller under the duvet. “It’s in the drawer under the console,” Simmons said, nonchalantly grabbing her controller from his hand. 

“Asari adept again?” Fitz asked. 

“Oh, like you’re not going to be a Quarian engineer again?” Simmons said as she rolled her eyes, scooting over on the bed. Fitz plopped onto the bed and crawled over next to her, bowl of popcorn still in hand. “Also, I haven’t unlocked any other cool characters.” 

“I know. Me either. I keep getting humans.” 

“That’s because we hardly ever get downtime to play,” Fitz added, adjusting the pillow behind him. 

“No sir, shoes off the bed, mister.” Simmons grabbed the popcorn from his hand and Fitz begrudgingly took off his shoes. 

“Alright here we go, let me just….there we go,” Fitz said, typing a few things onto his tablet, altering the screen on the wall. Now they had a split screen, allowing both he and Simmons to have access to their accounts. _Lemonypond_ was already signed in and was getting annoyed waiting for _Donaghywilliams_ to hurry up and get his gear and bonuses ready. They had two other teammates signed in from somewhere else in the S.H.I.E.L.D. server, a male human soldier-they groaned- and a geth hunter-they hadn’t seen one of those before.  They didn’t recognize the gamertags either. 

“They must’ve added some new classes since last time we logged on,” Simmons said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

“Who the hell are _lonewolf82_ and _yourmoms0-8-4?_ ” Fitz wondered aloud. 

“I dunno. But they aren’t leveled very high so they better not weigh us down,” Simmons replied, waiting anxiously to find out which map they were going to be defending. 

“Yes, I like this one,” Fitz recognized the map instantly. “Let’s climb up those stairs and that way we can snipe down at the enemy and then when they sneak in this room we can hide on either side of the door.” 

“Yes. I can use my biotics from this distance too. It’s perfect,” Simmons added. “Should we put on headphones, work with the others?” 

Fitz shook his head. “Naah. Probably some bored specialist asshats on layover at the Hub. Let ‘em just follow our spectacular lead.” Simmons nodded in agreement. 

“Oh, it’s just Cerberus, this should be easy,” Simmons said, taking a sigh of relief. 

“Alright, let’s do it,” Fitz said, leaning forward. 

FitzSimmons’ characters ran up the stairs, just as planned, and sure enough, it was fairly easy to take out the first round of enemies. Their other two teammates, seeing what they were doing, smartly went down for hand to hand combat.  When the second round started sneaking into the room next door Fitz set up his droid and Simmons easily used her ‘throw’ ability and they had it pretty much under control by the time the other two came up around through the other entrance, so they went after the troops that were downstairs on the other side. They cleared round two pretty easily using the same strategy, barely needing to move away from the stairs. 

Round three was one of those ‘hack the data’ missions, and there was a console in the room they had just finished defending. Fitz told Simmons to go for it and that he would defend her, but before they had a chance _yourmoms0-8-4_ was already on the station. 

“Well ok then,” Simmons said aloud. “Oh here they come up the stairs. Duck behind the station,” she said already taking fire.  Fitz redeployed his drone and that bought Simmons some time to hide with him.  They then both launched grenades, at opposite entrances to the room; Simmons realized their soldier friend was under attack at the other door. 

“Ugh, these missions always take so long! Hurry it up _0-8-4_!” Fitz half shouted, his avatar running down to get more ammo, his doorway now clear. 

“Alright, Fitz, it’s done;  looks like we’re headed down the back stairs to the next station. Head around the corner once you’ve reloaded.” Simmons took her avatar down the back stairs and followed her teammates. Again, _lonewolf82_ was defending _yourmoms0-8-4_ and taking heavy fire. She threw some biotics from long range and that helped him to get under better cover. “He thinks he can just charge into everyone and take them out all on his own….hah. Rookie.” She muttered, annoyed at the soldier. 

“I know. And then we come swooping in and save his ass,” Fitz added, sniping from behind a corner. “Oh and look, he’s down. Go revive him, yeah?” 

“Already on my way…” Simmons answered. “But you’re going to need to get back here, _0-8-4_ is going to need some cover.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Fitz answered, using his incinerate skill on the soldier about to strike Simmons. 

“Thanks for that, darling! Now get your ass over here so I can heal this idiot….oh! It’s got it, follow that geth, I’m still healing this guy, then I need more ammo, I’ll catch up in a bit.” 

“Got it!” Fitz said. “Wait…” He turned his head towards Simmons. 

“What is it?” Simmons asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

“Oh. Nothing. It’s nothing.” Fitz said, again glancing over at Simmons. Once the soldier was revived he seemed a little more willing to work with Fitz’s Quarian. The next two hacking stations went down without any issues since most of the enemies were already destroyed. 

The next three rounds of soldiers went down pretty easy again, with the soldier and the geth avatars going in for heavy close range fighting and FitzSimmons running long range attacks, running in when needed. 

“This is going pretty well, it’s like we’re actually gelling as a team,” Fitz said smiling as his engineer took out another Cerberus operative from long range. 

“Oh bugger,” Simmons said, “I hate these missions.” It was the “eliminate targets in order” mission. “Because no one else bothers to clean up ALL THE OTHER enemies and whoever goes after the main target always gets wiped out and no one can reach them in time.” 

“Agreed.” Fitz answered, his avatar using his incinerate skill. “Let’s let those idiots run in and die, you go half way there in case one of them goes down. I’ll stay back here with the sniper.” 

“Yeah, I know the drill Fitz, we’ve done this loads of times,” Simmons replied, slightly annoyed. 

“Yes, dear, but they haven’t,” Fitz said, his on screen avatar throwing another grenade. “See? The geth just got itself killed already!” 

“Did you just…?” Simmons asked, her character heading towards the downed robot. 

“What?” Fitz did a double take, looking to Simmons in real life, then quickly back to the screen. 

“Nevermind-go help take out that Centurion!” 

“On it!” Fitz said, sending his character over to draw fire away from Simmons and the human soldier. 

Simmons was finally able to revive the Geth just barely in time. “Uggh finally!” Let’s go get the next one!” 

They killed the next enemy with no incident. Fitz stretched out his feet in front of him on the bed and Simmons, not even thinking, stretched hers out to rest on top of them. The next two proved to be much more of a challenge; Simmons had to run in and revive the Geth twice. 

“Stupid, stupid stupid _yourmoms0-8-4!_ Quit running in on your own and getting shot! Let us help you, you daft moron!” Simmons groaned, her frustration rising. 

They were able to somehow get the last enemy with only a few seconds to spare. Fitz grabbed some popcorn in the moments before the next round began. “You know, I’m honestly surprised we’ve lasted this long with players that are leveled so low. Imagine how much better they’d be if they were just leveled up.” 

“Oh I know. But right now I just want to finish and get to the extraction!” Simmons answered, taking her character to reload ammo. They got through the next round with no one going down. The next round was an absolute disaster. Fitz got separated from Simmons and he ran out of ammo. 

“Shit, shit, shit! I’m out of medigel too!”  Fitz shouted. 

“I’m TRYING! But I’m surrounded! Oh! Looks like the soldier is on his way to help you out!” Simmons said frantically. Her character was still with the Geth and they were trapped in the back room being attacked from both sides. 

“Looks like you’re not so much of a _lone wolf_ after all…” Fitz said as his character was quickly joined by the human soldier. 

“Teamwork, Fitz!” Simmons said smiling, and they high fived as the round ended. Their characters were right where they wanted them to be. The extraction point was just next to the room where Simmons’ biotic and the Geth had just survived. 

Simmons’ Asari and Fitz’s Quarian took to the room to the left to fight off the assault while the human and the Geth fought off the bottleneck of soldiers around the corner.  Time ticked off the clock and their characters were not getting any closer to the extraction point. 

“We need to get going!” Simmons said, noticing the time. 

“You’re right, let’s move!” Fitz answered, deploying his drone. The soldier had just started shooting his way into the room, helping to clear the way. They followed suit and with three seconds to spare everyone made it to the extraction point. 

“YES!” They both said, again with a no-look high five. 

“I can’t believe we pulled that off!” Fitz said, grabbing the whole bowl of popcorn. 

“Well, we are very good. We can survive anything! We can even keep those noobs alive!” Simmons said, untangling her feet from Fitz’s. “That was quite fun; wish we got more time for things like this…I’m going to go check on my cultures down in the lab, see you later?” 

“Yeah, wait up and I’ll head out with you; I’ve got to talk to Coulson about the tune up he wants me to run on Lola. I’ll see you for dinner.” He answered back, tying his shoes. 

They both left Simmons’ bunk and then walked towards the staircase, heading opposite directions. They just missed both Ward and Skye leaving their individual bunks, stretching out their arms and legs as if both had been seated for awhile. 

“Oh hey, I was just going to look for you,” Skye said almost running face first in Ward. “Wanna go train?” 

“You read my mind,” Ward answered, surprised to find Skye taking initiative. 

“Meet you downstairs in five,” Skye said, already heading down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
